


Take Two

by theotheralissa



Series: In the Room [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, First Time, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheralissa/pseuds/theotheralissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno is curious. Aiba is happy to offer a little help. Nino is happy to offer a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of In the Room.

Ohno’s customers are always women. Because his customers are exclusively women and Jun’s customers are exclusively men, Aiba ends up having to help both of them out when the club is especially busy. It’s like whiplash, he’s said. He’ll be the back moving his hands down to pull up a woman’s skirt while her long nails run down the length of his arm. In the next moment he’ll be feeling a man’s sandpaper cheek against his while they kiss. 

It doesn’t make much of a difference to him, he told Ohno. Sometimes Aiba points out guys in the club and asks Ohno if he’d do it with that one. Sometimes Ohno thinks yeah, he’d give it a try, but Sho said unless he’s willing to commit he doesn’t want Ohno to be trying out his curiosity on a paying customer. 

“Then what about him?” Aiba asks, pointing at Nino. 

Ohno laughs. “Jun would get mad wouldn’t he?” he says. 

“Nah,” Aiba says. “It isn’t as if he’s only with Nino.” 

“I’d try,” Ohno says with a shrug. “Why not?” 

Aiba giggles. “I’ll ask Jun if he’ll loan him out to you for the night,” he says. 

“After work hours okay?” Sho says. Aiba jumps a little, but Ohno had seen Sho coming up behind them. 

“Yes sir,” Aiba says, then he winks at Sho and smacks him on the butt before going on his way. Aiba can get away with that. Nino can too. Ohno wonders if he could, but he’s never tried it before. 

But today, in the spirit of trying new things, when Sho turns around Ohno smacks him on the butt too. Just light enough to be playful, just strong enough to leave an impact. 

Sho holds his hand where Ohno just hit him and turns around giving Ohno a look. 

Ohno flashes a smile. 

“I have my eye on you,” Sho says. Then he turns back and whispers something to the bartender and after that a customer disappears into the VIP room with Aiba. 

It’s a guy. About the same height as Aiba, but a little bulkier. He has dyed brown hair and he’s stylish. Which to Ohno means his outfit looks coordinated and his shoes are shiny. 

He follows them to the VIP room and they’re sitting on one of the sofas together. Aiba is explaining the rules so it must be a first time customer. 

“Ah,” Aiba says. “Ohno-san.” He acts more formal with Ohno when they’re on the clock. Otherwise he might call him something like Oh-chan. 

“Can I watch?” Ohno asks. 

Aiba laughs, holding on to the arm of the sofa. Then turns to his customer. “He’s just kidding,” he says. 

“I’m not,” Ohno says, furrowing his brow. 

“Is this part of the service...?” the customer asks. 

“No,” Ohno says, so that Aiba doesn’t have to make excuses for him. “But Aiba wants me to do it with a guy and I don’t know how.” 

Aiba picks up a pillow and makes like he’s going to throw it right at Ohno’s head. But then he takes it and sets it in his lap. Ohno is on the other side of the room, and Aiba leans in as if being just a few inches closer will help him to understand what’s on Ohno’s mind. 

“Or you could just tell me about it...” Ohno says. “Or draw some pictures or--” 

“I don’t mind,” the customer says. 

Aiba and Ohno both look at him. Ohno smiles widely and Aiba really does throw the pillow this time. The customer laughs and Ohno just takes the pillow and sets it behind his head, getting comfortable. 

“Go ahead,” Ohno says. 

Aiba’s customer, Ohno finds out, is a guy named Maruyama in Tokyo on a business trip. Ohno recognizes his accent is from Kansai. And he recognizes the Kyoto dialect since he’d spent some time there when he was younger. Maruyama is friendly and easy to talk to. He’s surprisingly open in a way he isn’t sure all customers would be. 

He even makes the suggestion that Ohno can join in if he likes. 

“Yeah you’ll have to pay for that,” Aiba says. 

“Sho-chan is pretty strict,” Ohno says. Although Sho isn’t so strict with Nino, but Ohno figures if they give Maru a freebie they’re going to hear about it. 

Maru, as he asks them to call him, is so helpful he’s even willing to talk about what he likes and what it was that made him realize he was interested in men. 

Ohno supposes that he doesn’t know if he’s interested in men or not yet. But after some time spent kissing heavily on the sofa, and then some more time spent with their hand on each other over the clothes, it’s time to move to the back and Maru says Ohno is welcome to come back there too. 

The lights are a little softer in this room. There are two oversized red sofas and a couple of armchairs. Ohno sits down on one of the arm chairs and watches as Aiba lays Maru down on his back and straddles him. First he spends some time grinding their hips together. That is self explanatory enough. 

After a little while, Aiba unzips Maru’s pants. Neither of them look at Ohno and it almost feels like they’re in their own world and Ohno isn’t there at all. It isn’t like he’s never seen any of them doing things like this before. He’s walked in while Jun was bent over the sofa with a customer behind him and he’s seen Aiba on the chair, legs spread and a customer kneeling between his thighs. He’s definitely seen it all. But he’s never been here before as the audience watching a show. 

Somehow it starts to affect him. His body feels warm and he moves his hand down between his legs and the pressure of his hand sends a wave of arousal through his body. Maru moves so that he’s lying on his back, one foot touching the floor, enough space for Aiba to fit between his legs. Aiba cranes his neck and in one quick motion takes all of Maru into his mouth. 

Maru doesn’t make much noise, just some light breathing. His hand runs through his own hair and then he covers his eyes, back arching off of the sofa. Ohno sees his toes curl. 

Aiba takes a condom from a dish on the table next to the sofa. They keep lots of them there like candy and it always amuses Ohno a little. He knows Maru has paid more because the menu goes from chatting and drinks to this. It’s the most expensive item on the menu. 

“Me or you?” Aiba asks. 

Maru looks up at him breathlessly. 

“Or him?” Aiba points at Ohno. “He looks pretty into it.” 

Ohno is a little self conscious about the way he’s palming himself through his pants but he manages to laugh. Even though he thinks, at this point, that he’d probably totally do it. 

“You,” Maru says. Aiba is holding the condom in his hand and Maru touches the small, plastic package and then points at Aiba just so he’ll get the point. 

“Me then.” Aiba grins. 

He pulls his pants down over his hips now and Ohno doesn’t think he’s ever seen this much of Aiba before. He never really looked closely when Aiba was with a customer. He’s seen Aiba with his clothes off before when they’re getting changed before going out to the floor of the club. But he’s never seen Aiba like this. He’s hard. Skin flushed. He wraps a hand around himself and Ohno can’t help but do the same. He unzips his pants now and pushes his hand inside. Aiba strokes himself and Ohno can’t take his eyes off of the movements of his hand. 

He isn’t expecting it when Aiba turns to him and when the meet eyes he feels even more exposed. Aiba looks down at Ohno’s crotch and he grins as if he’s satisfied. 

“Would you?” Aiba asks. 

Ohno nods vigorously. 

“With me?” Aiba asks. Ohno watches his slim fingers roll on the condom. “With Maru-chan here? With Nino?” 

It’s the last name that hits Ohno and sends a rush from his toes up. He’s stroking himself fast, pushing his pants down like he can’t get out of them fast enough. Aiba giggles then he looks back at Maru, who is covering his eyes with his arm as if he knows he’s going to lose it if he looks too closely. Ohno can understand that. 

What does Nino do with Jun? He’d never thought about it carefully. But now, suddenly, he wants to know every detail. He tries to imagine what it would be like if it were the two of them here. What if Nino were laid out on the sofa where Maru is. And Jun was positioning himself between Nino’s legs the way Aiba is now. 

The look of pleasure on Maru’s face when Aiba is finally inside of him. 

The way Aiba breathes, low and ragged. 

Ohno has never been outright opposed to being with a guy. The opportunity simply hadn’t arose yet. But now here it is right in front of him. Maru’s arm shields his eyes while Aiba moves in sharp thrusts. He asks Maru how he’s doing, if he likes it, if he wants more or less or anything. His words are gentle, but when Maru breathes _more_ he gives it to him without any hesitation. Maru finally looks up and Aiba leans in close enough to kiss him, holding on to his hip tight with one hand, the other reaching between their bodies to touch him. 

What if it was him there instead of Maru. If he tried it with Aiba. With Jun or with Sho-chan. Then he thinks about Nino. If it was Nino’s hand on him right now instead of his own. He’s usually more patient than this but a thought enters his head. A thread winding around his imagination. What if Nino were here now, straddling him on the chair. Giving it to him the way Aiba and Maru are now. What if it was Nino asking him if it’s okay, if he wants more, if he wants less. He wants everything, Ohno thinks. Everything. 

Ohno comes hard. It rushes through him so fast that it nearly takes him by surprise. Aiba and Maru aren’t looking at him, too interested in each other to notice anything else in this room. Ohno feels like liquid. Like he might just spill out of the chair. He does this for a living and he spends so much time being intimate with customers that he realizes all at once that he hasn’t been with anyone just because he wanted to in longer than he can remember. It feels a little funny. An itch that he can’t quite reach. 

“I’ll do it,” Ohno says, out loud to no one at all. He gets cleaned up and leaves. Aiba and Maru don’t notice him slipping out. 

Nino isn’t at the bar. He isn’t sitting in the booth and he isn’t near the dance floor. He isn’t on this side of the club or that. Is he anywhere? 

“You okay?” Jun asks. He comes up behind Ohno so suddenly that it almost makes him jump. Ohno feels raw. He’s just gotten off with an image of Nino in his mind and the image is stuck there. Maybe he’ll never be able to think of anything else. 

“Have you seen Nino?” Ohno asks. 

“He was at the bar earlier,” Jun says. He looks past the dance floor to the bar, but Nino hasn’t appeared there since Ohno last looked. 

Ohno scans the room again, just to make sure, then he turns back to Jun. This is going to sound weird no matter how he says it. 

“Do you mind if I do, you know, things,” he says. “With Nino.” 

“What kind of things?” Jun says, a smile on his lips. “And why would I mind?” 

“VIP room things,” Ohno says. He has to say it loud over the music and he isn’t surprised when Jun bursts out laughing. 

“I didn’t know you wanted to,” Jun says. “We’re not dating. If that’s what you were wondering." He sounds almost delighted and Ohno can’t help but feel a little happy when Jun is speaking to him so warmly like this. 

“I do,” Ohno says. “I want to.” 

Jun is still beaming at him when Ohno feels the distinct warm feeling of a hand on his butt. Sho kicks out customers when they get handsy, but Ohno thinks he’s not going to mind who this hand belongs to. He turns around. 

“Over there,” Nino says, pointing towards the VIP booth. There is a tall, lanky guy standing there looking around the club timidly. “That’s Keisuke. He’s new to Tokyo so you’ll give him a good first impression, right?” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Jun says. He looks at Ohno one last time before he turns towards the booth. 

Nino’s hand is still on Ohno’s butt. Then there is the warm feeling of his other hand there too. 

“You’re not going to the back with Jun?” Ohno says. 

“Nope,” Nino says. “He’s gotta work tonight.” 

Nino’s hands squeeze at the same time. 

“You’re always doing that,” Ohno says. 

“Do you mind?” Nino asks. 

“Yes,” Ohno whines. 

Nino laughs. “Last time I stopped doing it you kept making those puppy eyes at me until I did it again.” 

“I didn’t,” Ohno says. 

“You did!” Nino says. “Look.” He takes his phone out and shows Ohno a picture of himself making puppy eyes. He remembers when Nino took the picture. He made a stupid face and Nino took a couple more, then they both laughed about it for a while. 

“What if...” Ohno says. But his voice is so quiet it’s swallowed by the music. 

“She’s looking at you,” Nino says, leaning in and speaking into Ohno’s ear. “The one at the bar in the black skirt.” 

He’s speaking so close that he can feel Nino’s lips graze his ear. Immediately he feels his body reacting and his shoulders stiffen. 

“You alright?” Nino says. “Not in the mood to work tonight?” 

“What if I worked with you,” Ohno says. 

He feels Nino’s hands on his stiff shoulders, then feels Nino slowly turn him around so they’re face to face. 

They’re so close that their noses are practically touching. It wouldn’t take much to lean in and kiss him or to pull on his waist so their bodies are tight together. 

“Do you mean that?” Nino says. 

Ohno nods without saying a word. 

Nino pulls Ohno close. They’re near enough to the dance floor that they can almost blend in like this. The beat of the music pounds in Ohno’s ears and when Nino presses his body against Ohno’s his arousal is undeniable. 

“You really are serious,” Nino says. 

“I told you,” Ohno says, a little irritated. He said so before didn’t he? 

“Then...” Nino says. He reaches up to ruffle Ohno’s hair with his fingers. “Ah you got a haircut recently.” 

“Yeah,” Ohno says. “Last week but I want to do stuff with you and not talk about haircuts.” 

Nino starts to smile then buries his face against Ohno’s shoulder. 

“What kinds of stuff?” Nino asks. There is a lull in the music and Ohno can hear Nino’s muffled voice against his T-shirt. 

“I watched Aiba with a customer,” Ohno says. “And the whole time I was thinking about what if it was me doing it to you. Then I kept thinking about you. And Jun said he didn’t mind...” 

Nino laughs. “Why would he mind?” 

“That’s what he said too,” Ohno says. “Do you mind that I thought about you?” 

“No,” Nino says, shaking his head. “Actually I really like it.” 

“Good,” Ohno says. “Because I think I can’t stop now.” 

Nino laughs again, but this time his eyes seem to darken and a crafty smile tugs at his lips. “Did Aiba suck him off?” he asks. “I heard he’s really good at that.” 

“Yeah,” Ohno says. His voice trembles and he can’t help but move his hips against Nino’s just a little. Just enough. He’s so hard it’s almost painful and the memory of what Aiba did to Maru has only made it worse. 

“Does this mean you’re into guys?” Nino asks. 

“I don’t know,” Ohno says. The words sound funny when he’s pressed against Nino, desperate for his touch. 

“Let’s find out,” Nino says, moving his hand to rest on Ohno’s. Then he laces their fingers together, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, and leads him past the people on the dance floor, past the customers standing at the bar, past Sho who gives an amused look and nods as if to say that they may as well get it over with. 

When they get to the door Ohno reaches to swing it open, but it swings back his way and it’s Aiba coming back out to the floor. Maru is behind him and he looks cute and sleepy. 

“Have fun?” Nino asks. He looks a little smug, and Ohno had seen him near Maru earlier so maybe he had been the one to recruit Maru for Aiba. 

“Yeah,” Maru nods lazily. Then Aiba giggles at him and Maru's face flushes a cherry red. 

Ohno goes through the door with Nino and it swings closed. It’s just the two of them. Ohno looks around. It almost feels like an entirely different room now, one he’s never stepped into before. 

“So what do we do?” Ohno whispers. 

Nino laughs. “What do you usually do?” he says. “Do you usually bring girls in here and then look around with that confused face?” Nino points at his face. Then pokes his cheek. 

“Hey!” Ohno says. Nino just laughs some more and takes him by the shoulders. 

“You could start by kissing me,” Nino says. 

“Kissing you,” Ohno says. 

“Didn’t you say you thought about me?” 

“Yeah,” Ohno says. He nudges Nino’s foot. Nino nudges back. 

“So what did you think about?” Nino asks. 

“I told you...” Ohno says. He imagines the scene again. Maru lying on his back. Aiba down between his legs... 

“So you imagined me giving you a blow job but you didn’t even imagine kissing me?” Nino says. “Well, sorry to tell you but if that’s all you want from me you’re going to have to pay up.” 

“No,” Ohno says. 

“Ask Sho-chan for my rates,” Nino says. “I guarantee you they aren’t cheap.” 

Ohno shakes his head. 

“Suit yoursel--” 

Ohno cuts him off before he can finish by pulling him in for a kiss. It’s hungry, needy. The room feels very still and Ohno feels like he’s never needed to kiss someone like this before. He pulls back for a second and Nino looks at him, wide eyed, and Ohno feels somehow like someone flipped a switch in him and now that it’s been flipped he’s never going to be able to get this guy out of his head. He’s going to think about him when he shouldn’t. Or maybe it’s okay to think about him anytime he wants. He has a feeling Nino would feel very satisfied with himself if he knew how much Ohno’s mind was swimming with thoughts of him. He’d probably smile the little half smile he sometimes does. It makes Ohno’s chest flip just thinking about it and he can’t do anything but pull Nino in to finish the kiss he started. 

He feels Nino’s arms wrap around behind him and then he feels their bodies flush together. He was hard when they were out on the dance floor. He still is now and he feels his erection straining against his jeans. He almost winces with how much he wants to be touched. 

“You want me to, huh?” Nino says against his lips. This time he doesn’t sound like he’s teasing. He says it gently, looking down at Ohno’s lips as he speaks. 

Ohno swallows. The room feels thick. His limbs feel heavy until Nino moves back so there is enough space between them for him to unbutton Ohno’s pants. Then Ohno goes from feeling heavy to feeling light and heady. It doesn’t take long before he feels the zipper go down. Then he feels the pressure of Nino’s palm and the light touch of his fingers. Ohno breathes in sharply, holding on tight to Nino’s shoulder. 

“I’m not a professional like you, you know,” Nino says. Ohno can feel his breath when he speaks. Their lips are so close together. 

“I don’t really do anything special,” Ohno says. “I don’t even know why anyone pays to be with me.” 

“Because there is something about you,” Nino says. 

“Eh,” Ohno says. “Do you think so?” 

“You’re really... touchable,” Nino says. It makes Ohno laugh. Doesn’t that make him sound like a teddy bear or something like that? He’s about to chide Nino when the sentiment gets caught in his throat. Nino’s hand pushes past the waistband of his underwear and he’s gripping Ohno fully with his hand. 

“Fuck you’re really doing it,” Ohno says. Nino starts to stroke him and Ohno hears his breath coming out thin and trembling. 

“Not like you haven’t had this done to you before,” Nino says. He’s smiling. And that makes Ohno need him even more. 

“Not by you,” Ohno says. 

“How am I doing?” Nino asks. He gives a firm stroke to punctuate his question and a sound, like a whimper, escapes Ohno’s lips embarrassingly. “Mm,” Nino says. “I’ll take that to mean you like it.” 

“I like it,” Ohno says. “Can I do it to you?” 

“Be my guest,” Nino says. He even unzips and unbuttons his pants helpfully with his free hand. 

Ohno feels him curiously with his fingertips. Hard and strained against the soft fabric of his underwear. It feels strange but not in a bad way. 

“You can take those off me if you want,” Nino says in little more than a whisper. 

“Mm.” Ohno is touching him like it’s a fascination. If he strokes Nino will he make desperate sounds from low in his throat. Would Nino take Ohno his his mouth. Would he let Ohno fuck him the way Aiba did to Maru. Can he make Nino come? Maybe his face will scrunch up. 

Just thinking about his scrunched face makes Ohno smile and he leans in to kiss Nino. But Nino beats him in to it and kisses him on the nose instead. 

“You’re being too cute,” Nino says. “Aren’t you going to get... dirtier?” 

Ohno laughs. “Should I say something sexy?” he asks. 

“You are a pro aren’t you?” Nino says. He moves his hips just slightly and Ohno feels it in his chest. He made Nino do that. He wants to make Nino do more. 

“Yeah I’m a pro so customers tell me what they want me to do to them,” Ohno says. “Not the other way around.” 

“Do they ever ask you to talk dirty to them?” Nino asks. 

Ohno shrugs. “Sometimes.” 

“I can’t imagine you talking dirty,” Nino says. 

“I can!” Ohno says. “I guess.” 

“Then talk dirty to me,” Nino says. It starts to feel less like a joke and more like a challenge. 

“I want you,” Ohno says. 

Nino giggles. “Is that the best you’ve got?” he asks. 

Ohno punches Nino’s shoulder lightly. “Shut up,” he says. 

Nino smiles again. Somehow his eyes look sharp and Ohno reaches with his finger to trace the curve of his lips. 

“Got anything else?” Nino asks. His lips brush Ohno’s fingertips. 

“I want to be inside you,” Ohno says, surprising even himself with how direct it sounds. Nino looks at him for a moment, taking Ohno’s fingertips and pressing a kiss to them.

“Yeah,” Nino says. “Yeah I want that too.” 

“Told you I could talk dirty,” Ohno says, feeling proud of himself. The atmosphere of the room is heavier than it was a moment before, but he feels even more proud of himself when Nino rewards him with a laugh. 

“You’re okay at it I guess,” Nino says. Then Nino shoves him towards the sofa. 

He was in here before watching Aiba and Maru on the same sofa. Now Nino falls back so that he’s facing up and he reaches out to pull Ohno down with him. He falls on top of Nino where it’s easy to slip into a kiss and they kiss like that for a long time before doing anything else. 

Ohno straddles Nino, legs on either side of him, and he unbuttons Nino’s shirt then watches Nino shrug it off. 

“Are you charging for this?” Nino grins. 

Ohno shakes his head. “This one is personal,” he says. He wonders if Sho-chan would ask to collect later. But then he thinks that Sho-chan would probably let Nino get away with just about anything. 

He takes off his own shirt and tosses it down next to Nino’s on the floor. Then his jeans follow and Nino’s as well so they’re pressed together, skin against skin. On the table next to the sofa just above Nino’s head is the dish full of condoms. These ones are in packages of all colors and Nino takes out a bright pink one. 

He watches Nino take a small tube from the smaller dish on the table. He coats his fingers with lube and Ohno moves back to give him space to spread his legs apart. Then he watches as Nino pushes two fingers inside, his fingers slowly disappearing from view, and Ohno feels himself gulp in a breath. There isn’t enough air in the room, in the entire club, for him to see Nino like this in front of him. 

“You look really good,” Ohno says. 

“You look like you’re enjoying it,” Nino says, looking down where Ohno has his hand wrapped around himself. 

“I am,” Ohno says. 

“Put it on,” Nino says, throwing the bright pink condom package at Ohno. 

Ohno scowls a little when it hits him but Nino just gives him a lazy smile while pushing his fingers into himself and Ohno feels a wave of arousal wash over him. 

He rolls the condom on without hesitation and Nino locks one of his ankles at the back of Ohno’s knee. “Come on,” he says. “You’re too slow.” 

With a speed that surprises even him, Ohno is on top of Nino, one hand resting on the arm of the sofa above Nino’s head. Nino draws in a breath and holds his gaze as Ohno feels Nino’s fingers curling around his cock. Ohno remembers the way Aiba did it, stroking the lube onto himself before he positioned himself between Maru’s legs and pushed deep inside. 

“Do you want me to do it now?” Ohno whispers. 

“Hurry already,” Nino says, and Ohno feels Nino’s cool fingers on his hip, pulling. 

Is this what Nino does with Jun? He wonders. He’s seen the way Sho-chan has offered Nino work. He’s done it so many times that it’s almost a running joke now. Hey, Nino would say, coming through the door in the evening when Jun is changing his clothes for the second time and Sho-chan is visible through the door to his office. How about tonight then, Nino? Aiba would say, jokingly. Sho would laugh a little from behind his desk and Jun would just smile and say, not tonight. Sorry, all booked up, Nino would say. And Aiba would just laugh. 

“You’d be better at this job than me,” Ohno says. 

“Obviously,” Nino says.

Then it’s just a moment, just a push of his hips, and he’s inside. Nino, tight around him. He leans in close enough for a kiss and just barely brushes their lips together. 

“Yeah,” Nino breathes. 

“Yeah?” Ohno says. 

“Yeah,” Nino nods. 

It’s easy to like Nino. It’s easy to want Nino. When he’s pushed all the way inside he lingers there for just a moment, liking the way Nino’s lips part and a breath comes out from between them. Nino squeezes one eye shut then pulls at the back of Ohno’s thigh with his heel. 

“Faster,” he says. And it isn’t difficult for Ohno to comply. 

He sets a rhythm, notices the way Nino moves against him, pulling and pushing with his hands on Ohno’s chest. Then his hand moves so it’s down between his legs and he’s looking up at Ohno while stroking himself, quick and desperate. 

“You’re gonna make me come,” Nino whispers. 

“Good,” Ohno says. “I want you to.” 

“You gonna watch me?” Nino asks. 

“Yeah,” Ohno says, nodding. He moves back so he’s sitting back on his heels and watches himself disappear inside of Nino with every movement of his hips. Nino’s hand moves fast, wrapped around himself, and they’re both out of rhythm with each other, but it doesn’t really matter. Ohno watches Nino’s hand then his lips then his eyes. Then he stops his movements just to watch all of him and that’s when Nino loses it and Ohno watches him almost fascinated. It doesn’t take much for Ohno to follow. He leans in, pressing a messy kiss to Nino’s lips then he pushes deep inside of him, holding their bodies tight together and he’s finished. 

He falls limply on top of Nino and doesn’t break the kiss. It becomes slow and languid. Almost funny, he thinks. Then Nino laughs. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Nino says, warningly. 

Ohno closes his eyes and pretends to snore and Nino shoves him so hard he nearly falls off the sofa. He just holds on to Nino tightly figuring if they fall off they’ll fall off together. They don’t and Ohno reaches over to the table beside the sofa and takes out some tissues to clean them off then throws away those and the condom. 

He wraps his arms around Nino. “You’re warm,” he says. “And comfortable.” 

“Next time you’ll have to pay for me,” Nino says. 

“That’s okay,” Ohno says. “I’ll pay.” 

“I’ll tell Sho-chan,” Nino says. “But I told you my rates are high. I’m not sure if you can afford me.” 

“I’ll sell my car,” Ohno says. 

“You don’t have one,” Nino says, hitting him over the head. 

“Then I’ll sell Aiba-chan’s car,” Ohno says. Nino starts to hit him over the head then pauses. 

“Deal,” he says. 

Ohno beams. 

They lie there in silence just for a little while. Nino’s chest moves with his breathing and Ohno likes the way they feel together. Then after some time Ohno rolls off of Nino and they both get dressed again. 

The timing is just right as Jun is about to take a customer to the back as they’re leaving. Ohno sees Jun and Nino exchange a look then Nino turns to Ohno and whispers, “J’s car is nicer, you know.” 

Ohno solemnly shakes his head no. Then both of them start laughing. 

They round the corner to go back out to the main area of the club. Sho is there at the VIP table keeping his eye on the dance floor and the bar. Ohno tries to slip past him with Nino but Sho notices them and gestures for them to come over. 

“I guess you’re not working tonight then,” Sho says to Ohno. There isn’t anything scolding about the way he says it, but Ohno can’t help feeling the littlest bit sheepish. 

“Sorry about that,” Nino says. 

“Go get a drink,” Sho grins, gesturing to the bar. Ohno turns around to go and feels Nino’s hand smack his butt in an impressively fluid motion.

There is a spring in his step when he makes his way to the bar. Aiba is leaning there talking to a bartender Ohno hasn’t seen in the club before and he waits for her to help a customer before sliding in next to Aiba, silently. He looks back to see if he can catch Nino’s eye again but the VIP table is empty. 

“Looks like the boss called him back into the office,” Aiba says. 

It might sound like something scary at any other job. But not this one. Ohno turns and starts laughing against Aiba’s shoulder. 

“I guess you had fun tonight then?” Aiba says, looking more than a little proud of himself. 

Ohno shrugs. “Are you having fun?” 

“I guess I am,” Aiba says, attempting to wink and nudging Ohno with his shoulder. 

Ohno smiles. Then he thinks about Nino. Then he remembers. 

“Ah,” Ohno says. “About your car...”


End file.
